Cameos of Hello yoshi
A list featuring cameos (characters, objects, park locations, etc.) in Hello yoshi franchise = Wreck-It Ralph * Bowser, Sly and Gobbo appear during Wreck-it Ralph fan-movie, as the bad-anon member (along with Clyde from Pac-Man (group leader), M. Bison (Vega) from Street Fighter II, ''Dr. Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik from ''Sonic the Hedgehog, ''Zangief from ''Street Fighter II, ''Shinobi (beleived to be Smoke from ''Mortal Kombat), Satan (He prefers it pronounced "Sa-teen") from Satan's Hollow, ''Wreck-It Ralph (new member) from ''Fix-It Felix Jr., ''Cyril the Zombie from ''The House of the Dead, ''Kano from ''Mortal Kombat (referred to as Cyborg in the credits), Beholder from Eye of the Beholder, ''Neff from ''Altered Beast, ''Sorceress (original character), 1011001 from ''Cyborg Justice * Bowsette appears as the role of Wreck-it Ralph too, but replaces Bowser, only in comics Sonic the Hedgehog * A free DLC stage for the Wii U version Sonic Lost World titled Yoshi's Island Zone is heavily based off the Yoshi's Island series of games, mainly Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island in terms of gameplay and Yoshi's Story in terms of art style. In this stage, Rings are replaced by Yoshi Coins and Red Rings are replaced by flowers. There are also four Egg Blocks located throughout the stage which release three Yoshi Eggs each when Sonic the Hedgehog hits them from below; getting hit by an enemy causes Sonic to lose all of the eggs he has collected and the player cannot get them back. Once Sonic passes through the goal roulette at the end of the stage a single Yoshi pops out of each of the eggs Sonic has collected, and each rescued Yoshi grants Sonic an extra life. Due to this fact, the stage cannot be played again until the player has gained another 100,000 points in other stages. * Hello Kitty, My Melody, Badz Maru and Chococat appear as the playable characters in Sonic dash game Frozen * Cameo Frozen.png Elsalina by bradman267-daqunmo.png Rosalina's winter gown is inspired by Queen Elsa from Olaf 's Adventure, while Yoshi's orange dress and Tessie's pink coat is inspired of Anna's Outfit, they appear of Hello Yoshi Saves Christmas *Also, Rosalina's winter dress is look like Queen Elsa Hello yoshi pony Yoshi Sparkle.png Hello yoshi pony Flutter Tessie bear.png Hello yoshi pony Mimmyrity.png Hello yoshi pony Mary pie.png Hello yoshi pony Harmony Jack.png Hello yoshi pony Ludwig Dash.png Hello yoshi pony Rosalestia.png My Little Pony *In My little pony, Yoshi is Twilight sparkle form, Tessie is Fluttershy, Mimmy is Rarity, Mary is Pinkie pie, Ludwig as Rainbow dash, Harmony as Applejack and Rosalina as Celestia *Also, the parodies of franchise appears between Season 14 until Season 17 *In 2014, Pink yoshi meets Pinkie pie in first time, and also the first character to meet My Little pony in CGI. Some cameos in Hello Yoshi DX *Ralph, Sonic and Snake appear as cameo characters in "Up, up, and Away" final scene when Peach thanks to Hello yoshi and friends sharing the balloons to them Some cameos in Hello kitty digital series * Some plushies: My Harmony, Kuromi, Keroppi, Cinnamoroll, Twin little stars, Badtz maru, Pochacco, Pompompurin, Hello kitty and Hangyodon. *Some diigital series is made on real life: toys, bags and paintings * Also Kirby bonds with Cure star in Star Twinkle Precure in fanart Precure * Some ending Dances of Precure franchise are added: Ganbalance de Dance ~Relay of Hope~, Heartcatch☆Paradise!, Yay! Yay! Yay!, Love Link, Dreaming☆Princess Pretty Cure and Shubidubi☆Sweets Time *Also Yoshi is Cure black and Mimmy as Cure White